Matchmaker,Troublemakers,Problemsolvers
by OtAkU200LiOn
Summary: Atem is looking for a spouse. Yami has a secret. Yugi is too innocent to even notice that he was making his friends fall in love with each other. Yaoi if you ask me. Note: you've been warned.*laughs evilly,fake*
1. Meetings

Disclaimer:As usual, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: Haha, I found this inside my notebook and started reading it. My friend caught me writing this down too so she began reading it, I thought she would just make a straight face about it but when she finished reading the first chapter, she wanted me to write more. I began to wonder if you guys would like it as well so here goes something!

Chapter one: Meetings.

The Nameless Pharaoh is sitting on his throne in the Throne Room bored out of his wits. He was supposee to have a serious meeting today inside the Throne Room with the High Preists and another country to discuss about marriage.

Wait,what?

"Pharaoh, may I introduce my lovely daughter to you as a representable spouse." Said a man from the country of Mexico.

" And why is that?" The deep baritone voice of the Pharaoh boomed inside the Throne Room, hinting a voice of annoyance as he speak.

'Why do people tend to ask me directly?'

'**Must have straight faces'**

'I can agree.'

The man was about to say something but ended up speechless as to not want to be rude to the Pharaoh by saying 'Because you have to?'.

The Nameless Pharaoh sighed as he stood from his throne and declaire this meeting to an end. High Priest Seto, on the other hand stopped the Pharaoh for a brief moment to suggest to send all countries to come to Egypt, throw out a welcome arty and let them stay here for a month or two.

Since the Pharaoh was so tired of talking about marriage and spouses, he just agreed to it. Finally finding the time was free, the Nameless Pharaoh went to his next task.

Which was to roam around the palace.

Nice life right? No, because after this so called free time that I just said, he's got to study despite being young for a Pharaoh and attend other meetings, eat, last roaming around the palace, then he sleeps.

Oh! I nearly forgot why the Pharaoh needs to marry someone but I guess you already know by now that a Pharaoh needs a spouse and apparently, he is not imterested on anyone right now.

-Throne Room-

"The visiting will start next month and hopefully, you could pick a spouse."

"The visiting month doesn't have to do with it unless I really found one as we also invited the eldest sons to the visiting."

"So it's like a maiden hunt, huh?"

"You could say that, but let me remind you that there are people that are not straight."

"We know."

'And hopefully, I don't have to deal with witches'

" Princess Téa and her twin Anzu are the second first to recieve the invitation."

'Curse my luck. A witch and a tomboy. How irritating.'

" The first to receive such invitation are the Theif King Bakura and his companion, Malik."

'Change of perspective, troublemakers would make it much more easier to deal with this visitation. As if. Bet they missed my friends...'

Princess Téa is love struck to the Pharaoh and just wanted to marry him and get all his riches. Not to mention the greed of going into his bed. Gross. Her sister Anzu is a tomboy who wants nothing more than to be loved by a person who accept her with all their heart. In short, she was better than her sister.

Bakura and Malik on the other hand are close friends to the Pharaoh. Despite the title given to him, Bakura is trusted by the whole kingdom and he in return are loyal to them even though they were the one who destroyed his entire village. It was his father's fault anyways.

Malikis just annoyingly following Bakura around saying that he was just looking for his true love, he found Marik to be his true love when it was the first time he visited the palace with Bakura so he became loyal to them too and visited there from time to time. Marik was a servant there along with Ryou and they were the reason Malik and Bakura was visting besides the meetings and missions.

Bakura didn't mind really, sometimes he was annoying,yes, but he was also entertaining when it comes to their own missions. Malik always calmed Bakura whenever he was angered by Ra-knows-what and not destroy any village just for the sake of it.

Other than that, they just steal for fun.

**Haha... Taking this out of my notebook and stressing myself to update is just plain boring. Pity my crossover story, I got sidetracked. My PoT story is continuing as it is, just too lazy to try every possibilities of updating such a fun story.**

**Deciding to break the ice I posted this one. I don't know how you'll react to this one but let's hope it's successful.**


	2. Slave the Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N:Haha, I found chapter two! I find it a bit funny,though. I have spellings and grammars wrong. A bit. Now, it's not that much but here we go.

Chapter 2: Slave the pain.

Groaning from pain, a boy with a tri-coloured star-shaped hair and an Amethyst colored eyes with pale soft skin chained inside a human sized cageseating weakly. His name is Yugi. How did he got caught by the slave traders?

Well, he was caught when they saw him beside a beautiful lake from the village of Arkham, a peaceful village that the whole community knows who is who and treated them as family.

The peace was ruined onice the slave traders came and took the children with them by force a week ago. One of them being Yugi.

They have said that he would make a big price. So now, he was there sitting in the cage and the slaverers are now heading to the center of Egypt where there lies a great kingdom.

Well, they were going into their community anyways.

Arriving at their destination which was a slave trader's stand for selling slaves, they began unpacking some stuff and cages containing humans and animals. Animals were included just incase people don't buy slaves, pets would be nice too.

Then it was Yugi's "Temporary" cage's turn to be lifted up and display.

He was blinded by the light when he felt his cage lift up and was brought around a corner then was drop down,harshly, it made his head throd in pain.

When the pain ceased he opened his Amethyst eyes to see people crowded in front of the Slave Master telling him to open up already. Then he finally did. Not that Yugi liked it being open.

'Please don't give me to a perv.' He prayed to no one in particular.

A big fat belly appeared in the corner of his eyes, taking it in detail he was drunk and ugly, pervert looking man passed by his caged with another of the slaverers.

Yugi Sighed in relief.

Suddenly, a shadow overtook the light that was once blanketing the whole cage, he looked up to see the person he wished he didn't look up to.

" Hello little one."

'Oh Ra, not a royal-pain-in-the-ass.'

The one standing in front of him was a man no older than 20 waering a blue and gold priest clothing holding a Millenium rod that has A weird eye in the middle of the so called item.

He looked further up with his innocent Amethyst eyes only to meet an icy-blue ones Staring down at him as if he had just seen a doubleganger.

Yugi knew ge came from the royals just by looking at his gold flashy clothing indicating that he's somawhat related to the kingdom. The man's hair was brown cut short and it was freakingly straight. 'Fits him.'

"How much is he?" Asked the man, not tearing his gaze over Yugi.

'Ouch man, I'm human, speak to yourself.'

Yugi saw them whispering to each other efore saying the word 'Deal'. Hearing this made him jump in surprise and shrink back to the very far corner of his so called cage shaking like hell was going to drag him out of the human sized cage.

He was fine with the pain but direct contacts from another person was another thing. No, you dirty minded people,he wasn't. He just got traumatized by the direct hits from the slaverers whenever they're angry or frustraged.

Thankfully, someone was there to help them after. It's pretty harsh though, beating you near to death and healing you the day after, when fully recovered, they beat you up again and the cycle goes on and on. He never liked it and never will.

"It's okay, little one. Your safe now." The man said worry and kindness laced his voice as he speak. He knelt down slowly reaching for the shaking boy gently lifting him up and out of the filty cage.

Secured in his hands, he carried the boy, paid the merchant and walked back to the palace. The boy was still madly shaking in his hands as they walked into the Palace.

Deciding that Isis could maybe calm the boy down, he went to the direction where the healing chambers are.

Upon entering the chamber, he found a woman no older than a big sister should be in his age, wearing a Millenium necklace and a goddess dress, simple black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Seto— Oh my Ra! Who's the boy? Why's he shaking like that? Does he have a fever? Holy Slyfer, your giving me a heart attack!"

"Calm down, he's just scared."

Isis blinked a few times "Oh."

**Hahaha! As much as I wan't to be cruel I just wanted to melt down. I'm trying to hold back down but I just can't. It does not make sense.**

**Enjoying? Give me a review.**


	3. Reasons

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: I don't know why I keep doing this, but I was just curious of how people in Ancient Egypt really wears.

Dumber than dumb. Here you go. XD

Chapter 3: Reasons

Screaming was heard from the healing chambers apps The Nameless Pharaoh walked toward it's direction, curious of what was going on inside.

As he got closer, the screaming was getting louder and he can also hear his friends faint voises inside.

He opened the door and found one of his friend's (or servants whichever they will be) back facing his direction.

He had a dirty blonde hair And a brooklin accent as he continued to speak. Or rather argue with Seto about something.

White haired boy in medium gentle,spiky hair length and brown eyes stumbling around the chamber, cleaning the place as best as he can.

Isis on the other hand, was standing in front of somthing, saying gentle words. He opened the door wide enough for him to enter and closed it, his friends not noticing his presence until he walked beside Isis.

'Or someone.'

"P-Pharaoh!" Isis said and everyone was silent excluding the young slave.

"Go away! Go away!" Yugi screamed.

"Shh...It's ok. Isis, what's wrong?"

"He seemed scared but we don't know the reason."

The Pharaoh hummed and took one small slow step." No! Please!"

"Shh...It's okay.." He kneeled in front of the boy and started to move closer "No! Don't hurt me!" He was surprised at first but let it slide.

He reached out for the little one, careful as to not scare him any further "It's okay...I'm not doing to hurt you." He said gently, almost touching the boy.

" No, please..." The boy whimpered hugging himself as if he want's to shrink in that place right here, right now.

The Pharaoh slip his hands from where he could easily pull the young one's body out of the corner and successfully did.

He placed the boy on his lap and cradled him like a baby, earning snickers from his friends. After half an hour of cradling, the boy calmed down and fell asleep in the hands of the Pharaoh.

He stop and look at everyone, who unconciously didn't breathed for thirty minutes and stared at each other, the sighed.

"So what happens now?" Asked the white haired boy.

"I think there's some explaining to do here, Ryou." The Pharaoh said.

" Well,Seto brought the boy into the healing chambers, you should've seen him though. He was madly shaking." Isis said with a sad smile And Seto grunted "I bought him from the slaverer's stand because he almost look like you."

Now that you think about it, he really does. The Pharaoh has a crimson tri-coloured star-shaped hair, a blonde bangs covering his face frame except maybe he has extra blonde hair creating lightning bolts on top of his spiky hair, a crimson coloured mature looking eyes, built in muscles and tan skin.

Yugi's hair is no different than him, except for the fact that he has no extra blonde hair to create those lightning bolts, hair and eyes color are Amethyst instead of Crimson, has a slender body and a soft white skin.

you see the difference.

Seto cleared his throat when he noticed the Pharaoh looking at the boy like his about to be his next meal " Anyways,I brought him here because I thought it's for the be—"

Ryou gasped "He's not formal."

"That's my boyfriend!" the dirty blonde said smirking with pride that made Seto blushed dust pink "Be quiet Jou, I need to know what happened."

"Sorry."

"—But when I finally put him down for Isis to check On him when the door just slammed open revealing these two here." Seto pointed at Jou and Ryou "That only worsen his condition as he started screaming and jump to run and hide." Isis continued.

"I almost got him when he bit me in my arm." Jou said while Ryou continued cleaning.

"I started arguing with this Mutt here *points at Joe* because he stupidly did not knock the door before coming in." Seto said irritated.

"Who ya callin' Mutt? And besides, I didn't know there's a new comer." Jou said and they started to argue again.

*Sigh* usual stuff.

The Pharaoh just look at them rethinking of what just happened when he felt the boy moving in his arms, looking for comfort, found his chest comfy and cuddled there 'So cute.' Yugi's innocent eyes shot open.

" Hello little one."__

_**I tried to edit and correct something and add some small detail there than the original one. It's a bit stupid knowing I don't really like going into detailed stuff and writing more than the usual.**_

_**But it feels good.**_


	4. Invited Guests

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: So, I can see a pattern here but I'm not sure if I'm seeing right. And I'm not sharing the pattern either.

Let's just go with it.

Chapter 4: Invited Guests.

Yugi blushed. A momet ago he, in the very far corner of the room, was screaming his lungs out and now he was being carried by a look-a-like.

'Must be tha Pharaoh.' He thought as he looked at the crown on top of the man's forehead.'The Pharaoh?!' he exclaimed as his eyes shot open.

He wanted to leap out of the man's arms and he was about to, but the grip was too strong for him to even stand up.

The Pharaoh chuckled at this "Where do you think you're going little one?"He smiled down at Yugi which made the boy pout cutely and yawn before cuddling again, refusing to speak.

They all blush dust pink.

The door flew open one more time making Yugi grip the Pharaoh's tunic tightly, shaking again and buried his face under it trying to hide which in return, the people around him glarred daggers at the guard who did this but he just shrugged.

"Pharaoh, you are once again called to the Throne Room." Said person sighed and began to stand up.

He was about to put Yugi beside Isis but Yugi was stubborn enough not to let go."C'mon little one, I need to go somewhere." He saw the boy's face about to do a second round of shouting and crying, mentally asking 'Y-your leaving?'

"But," He continued "I will be back as soon as the meeting's over." He finished. Yugi hesitated but slowly loosen his grip, he was passed to Isis though Which she gladly took, much to Yugi's comfort and cling to her instead, burrying his face to her chest.

The Pharaoh took this as a yes and went for the meeting followed by Seto and Jou. Ryou stayed with Isis.

-Throne Room-

The Pharaoh walked up and sat in his Throne telling them to start the meeting. The first thing they had said was the names of the invited guests" We have invited these following Royals: Prince of Australia, Prince Jim and his crocodile Karen.

Prince of Huwaii, Prince Atticus.

Prince and Princess of China, Twins Leo and Luna.

Prince of South America, Prince Jack..."

But the list of names seems to take too long that he was about to get sleepy. His head shot up when he heard a certain name though. "Prince of Japan, Prince Yami..."

'So Yami's coming huh? I wonder if he still remember me. It's been a long time since we have met each other.'

"Princess of France, Princess Mana."

'That's good to hear.'

"Prince of Poland, Prince Jesse.

Prince of Germany, Prince Yusei.

Prince of Thailand, Prince Chazz.

Princesses of Philippines, Twins Asuka and Mai.

Prince of South Korea, Prince Jaden.

Current ruler of North Korea, King Yuma.

Prince and Princess of British North America, Twins Yuya and Tori.

Prince and Princess of Antartica, Twins Astral and Rio.

Current ruler of United Kingdom, Queen Yuzu..."

The Pharaoh was now getting interested from all the listed names that are being said. It continued for another while before moving on to how the visitation is arranged. Agreeing with the plan, the Pharaoh conclude this as the final discussion for the and dismissed everyone.

He stood up and walk out of the Throne room only to see one of his friends were running towards his direction "Marik, what is it?" He ask.

"The boy, what's his name?oh,Yugi. He's been crying after you've left. Well, ten munites aftre you left. Isis told me to get you after the meeting." The Pharaoh nodded 'Damn, almost forgot the boy, what did he said about the boy's name? Yugi was it? Suits him. How did they got his name anyway?'

They arrived in the healing chambers about a minute or two. Despite the fact that the boy is overreacting about the whole torture-and-slave thing, they saw Yugi giggling and smilling at their friends Jou and Seto arguing again.

The boy keep saying his name over and over like a baby. Isis and Ryou was happy for the boy to open up a bit but at the same time irritated by what was happening around them.

"Yugi Heba! Yugi Heba!" Yugi kept cheering for no apparent reason" Isis, what's going on?" The Pharaoh asked.

Isis rolled her eyes "Moodswings."

"Yay!"

**My my... I'm out of here. Can someone talk to me? I'm getting lonely!**

**Sorry about that... Anyways, as much as I don't like posting new chapter every single day,well, I ended up updating my other stories every other half a month or something. It really is sad. Sorry for those lovely readers who is patiently waiting for the next update but I need to get my chest off of this one first.**

**Because this is my current situation.**


	5. Where he came from

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N:I'm too excited to care!

**Yu-gi-ohlove3:** I can agree with you with the panda XD but let's keep something between us, alright? You might get surprised. Cuz I was surprised too when I read it. XD

Anyways, here is the next chapter...

Chapter 5: Where He came from.

Yugi blink a few times, trying to take in on what's going on. "Huh?" He said confused. The nameless Pharaoh chuckled at this and repeated what he just said "Yugi, would you like to be my personal servant?"

"Umm..Okay?" He said, unsure of what was really happening. They just met last week, and Yugi just started randomly following the Pharaoh around the Palace and they seem to enjoy each other's company.

"So, tell me where you came from. It seems to me that you are not originaly born to be a slave." The Pharaoh once ask"I came from a village called Arkham, it's a peaceful village but has a dark secret..." Yugi answered while slowly stopping his tracks.

"Yugi?" The Pharaoh sensing this stopped as well but earning no reply from the boy he repeated "Yugi!" Startled, looking up at the Pharaoh with fear as he step back "S-sorry, I just...I remembered I have something else to do. Bye!"

Yugi said Quickly turned around in attempt of running but was stop by a tight grip on his wrist " Yugi, tell me what's wrong?"

"N-nothing!"

"Lie"

Yugi whimpered, trying t make the grip loose but it only tighten more. The Pharaoh notice this and his eyes widen, realizing what he had done.

"Yugi—"

"It's okay, I'm used to it anyway." Yugi cut him with a small smile plastered on his face. He sighed." Before I was born, a witch went to my village sating she was disappointed of what my village is doing.

They got confused on what she was talking about and she said she did not like the peace we were having." Yugi said as he was rubbing the soar wrist where the Pharaoh gripped.

"So she cursed all of you?" The Pharaoh ask.

" No."

"Then what?"

"She cursed all the children that were to be born that year in my village and my village only saying that those children will decide whether to use this curse as a tool for good or evil."

"One of them was you."

"Yes. Long story short, she just wants to see chaos."

"Yugi...What's the curse?"

"..."

After a moment of silence, the Nameless Pharaoh decided that they should go and rest Because tomorrow is going to be a long, busy day as they are to prepare for the visting Royals that are coming two weeks from now.

He smiled at the Pharaoh and bid his goodnight, turning to the direction of the Healing Chambers to ask Isis if his wrist is alright.

Getting close to the doors, he felt his excitement overflowing, excited to see Isis again. She'd been like an older sister to Yugi, telling stories about what she had seen with her Millenium Necklace.

She said it was special, it can see glimps of the past and the future. Yugi trusted her enough to tell her what the curse is all about. She loved Yugi like a little brother and she promised not to tell anyone unless it was necessary.

He thanked her. Now, he was about to open the door when someone's hand landed on his right shoulder, he slowly lookEd up at the person behind him, scared that the person might hurt him. He looked up at the person's face, sand coloured comb-ziggy hair and a happy face plastered all over."Hey, Yugi."

"Hi Marik, how's work?" He sighed asking While walking in.

"It's fine." Followed him and closed the doors.

"Where's Ryou?"

"Probably in here."

"Isis—" Looking around, they saw the chamber was a wreck. Marik tried covered Yugi's eyes but was a little too late.

***Screams like a fangirl* You guys should guess! You guys should guess!**

**It might be a cliffy I'm not sure but there you go! Chapter 4!_**


	6. My Son!

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N:Haha, can't stop myself... ,And I might stop updating if I don't continue this everyday or every other day...XD This chapter is short but worth it.

On with the chapter!

Chapter 6: My Son!

Last time:

_"Hey, Marik. How's work?" Walking in._

_" It's fine" followed and closed the doors behind him._

_" Where's Ryou?"_

_"Probably in here"_

_"Isis—" looking around, they saw the chambers was a wreck, Marik tried to cover his eyes but was a little too late._

_-Present-_

"Bakura! What are you doing?!" Marik shrieked as he was now at the back of Yugi, covering his eyes and ears completely from the scene.

"Marik!Back up! They're drunk!" Shouted Ryou from the corner to the Chamber "What's going on?" Yugi ask innocently with a slight panic on his voice.

"Nothing dear, now turn arou—"

"Marik-chan!~" Malik said as he was about to pounce on Marik but was stop when he saw Yugi "You give birth to a child?" He suddenly ask making Maril blush while looking down at Yugi.

"Huh?" Yugi said.

"What? No!" Exclaimed Marik.

" Why didn't you tell me we had a son?"

"I'm not pregnant!"

"What's his name? Can I carry my baby?"

"No! This kid is too innocent and too young!"

" I'm sixteen!"

"Still Young!"

"Where's Isis?!"

"It's her day of today!"

"What?!"

Then the doors flew open revealing an irritated Seto and Isis, a curious Jou, and the Pharaoh. They were dead quiet.

No one spoke until Yugi spoke "Why's everything so Quiet?" Marik quickly took a piece of clothe without removing his hands from the young one's eyes and blindfolded Yugi.

He pushed the petit boy to the direction of the Pharaoh and said person caught Yugi's body, nodding his thanks to Marik as he covered Yugi's ears while comforting him which made the little one very confused.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"What? That's my line!What are you two doing here?"

"Visiting my Ryou/Marik-chan."

"And having sex in my Healing Chambers?! Hell no!"

"You got a bloody problem?!"

"They're drunk!"

"That's the freaking problem!"

"Marik-chan!~" Malik said, ready to pounce Marik in any second. Said person's eyes widen and prepared to run."Marik, don't you dare run inside my Healing Chamber!"

"But he's going to do something!"

"Behind me, NOW!"

"Help me!" Shouted Ryou across the room as Bakura was getting close for their own good, and he's still smelly. Jou rolled his eyes and pick up a pillow from the ground and threw it at Bakura, making access for Ryou to escape.

" Pharaoh, give. My. Son. Back!" Malik suddenly said, glaring daggers at him.

" For the last time Malik! I did not give birth to any child!" Marik exclaimed."Besides, he's too cute for you to be his father." Said Jou earning a smirk from Seto.

He, on the other hand, was getting more irritatEd about this situation and banished from his lover's side. Appearing behind both Malik and Bakura, he hit their back neck and fell unconscious.

they stared at him.

"What?"

"You should've done that earlier!"

"You should just thank me instead!"

The Pharaoh didn't notice his hands loosening up a bit as he was trying to calm them down."Calm down, besides, it's amusing to see them drunk like that." He said with a smirk on his face.

"No! Malik and Bakura can't even control themselves!"

Someone gasp " Papa and Uncle's here?"

They all froze.

Yugi.

**Ha! Surprised or no? I got surprised myself when I read this chapter...What? Can't blame me if I wasn't paying attention of what I was writing those days..**

**And this is my Favorite chapter so Far!.**

**Reviews accepted! XD**


	7. The Lame Curse

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: I want to go crazy! Well, not really. But thank you guys for, you know, reading and...Uh, let's just get to the story.

Chapter 7:The lame curse.

Bakura and Malik were laughing out loud asking if they really did what they did the day before,repeatedly.

Lucky for them, the youngest and innocent one of them all is with the Pharaoh, starting his new job as his personal servant.

"But what About the one Yugi said?" Jou asked

"A-about what...exactly?"Malik ask in the fits of laughter.

"About Yugi calling you and Bakura Papa and uncle?" Isis said.

They stop laughing.

"Malik, didn't I bloody tell you not to spoil the child too much?"

"What? It's his mother's fault dying in front of him when he was young. You also saw that, right?Then she unconciously gave her son to us." Bakura slap him in the face, Malik made a What-was-that-for? face. Bakura pointed at the people starring at them.

"Crap."

"Jou, Seto, go wherever you need to go. Now." Isis said with a serious voice" But—"Seto started but Isis already pushed them out of the chambers.

"Ryou, follow sure they don't come back." She said pushing him out too, he said bye to Bakura who in return gave him a flying kiss and a "Bye-bye sweetheart!"

Making sure they were out of hearing range, she closed the door and turn to the Thief King and Malik with a sad smile." I know what's sthe curse." She said calmly.

they both sighed in relief "Only you?"

"Yeah, for now."

"We know."

Isis brighten up like she was ready to gossip "So, tell me what it was like to be part of Yugi's life?" As much as they want to tell her everything, the door opened revealing the Pharaoh and an excited Yugi.

Malik and Bakura was about to greet him when they saw the two holding hands. They narrowed their eyes but Isis noticed this and chuckled "Pharaoh, you might want to let go of Yugi's hand."

Said person was confused but let go anyways. The mood changed "Yugi-chan! How's our baby?" Malik said spreading his arms for Yugi, welcoming with a hug.

SLAP!

"You left!" Yugi screamed

"Wha—"

"You let me be taken by the slave traders!" Isis tried to stop him.

"Huh?"

"You didn't save me!" He wriggled to the grip.

"Yugi—"

"Why?" He whimpered. They both sighed "Honey, come here."

Yugi did what he was told and sat on Bakura's lap. Hewhispered something in Yugi's ear which made his eyes widen but soon giggled.

Whatever it was, it's bad enough for them to really spoil the child. Yugi being cursed, notice something smells...sweet.

Bakura felt Yugi getting heavy in his lap."Who's wearing a bloody perfume?" He ask, both Isis and Malik blink before Malik blushed.

"Oopsie." He said with an apologetic face. Isis rolled her eyes "Shouldn't you be the first person who knew about this? How come you didn't remember about it?"

"Is it about the curse?"The Pharaoh ask, them completly forgetting about his presence. He took Yugi from Bakura bridal style and sat near them putting Yugi on his lap, cradling him " So?" He ask again." What's the curse?"

"How did you know?"

"He told me."

"Oh,ok." They whispered to each other for a moment which made the Pharaoh confused but busy himself by putting Yugi's bangs behind his ears."Ok, so you know how his Mother died?"

nods

"You know how he grew?"

He thought. Then nods.

"And how he got the curse?"

nods.

Bakura sighed "His curse is to see the whole past of the person he meets and a glimps of their future."

**And done! Actually, those two words are so old for me I knew the curse was a little off but we still need to know how it turns out.**

**You guys are awesome! Even though I'm a little bit stress in the real world I manage to beat , until the next chapter! XD**

**Reviews Accepted! :)**


	8. Papa and Uncle

Disclaimer:Do I have to repeat it? I just said I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: Ha-ha! my day just got complicated today! And it's non of your concerns! Just saying...

You know, the questions in your heads coincidencely match to the next already written chapter. I'm just sayin'...Again.

Most Friends: 20 years of age. Isis, she's 23.

Yugi himself: still sixteen.

Chapter 8: Papa and Uncle.

"I know, it might be a lame, repeated curse but it's dangerous, we all know this could cause a chaos and fear those who has it. Not to mention the spoilers." Malik said eating the fruits they were required to eat.

The Pharaoh now know what to do whenever Yugi meets new people. They would have to call the past 'Flashbacks' because...I don't really know.

If the flashback's too strong, he'll faint, and if he does get one, do not, just do NOT wake him up. You know, he might spill everything out in one breathe. Oh, and don't ask for spoilers.

When Yugi smells something sweety or sweet perfumes, here are some effects:

You put a little, He'll get dizzy.

You put just right, his five senses will go numb. No feeling,no seeing, no hearing,no tasting.

You put too much,well congratulations, you just put Yugi in a coma. Mostly lasts Three weeks or two.

Yugi personally don't like talking about torture and/or blood, especially seeing it and since he's the Pharaoh's personal servant,he has to be in every single meetings and trials in the Throne room with him. So they have to work on that.

"Then we should try and get Yugi to avoid Téa then. She puts too much perfume."

"How did you know?"

"Well, she always gets in my way so,yeah."

"Why did the witch came up with that repeated curse anyway?"

"I dunno. Maybe she was just bored and decided to play a game called 'Witch's Curse' or something." Bakura said finishing their fruits.

"Bakura, your a Genius!"

"'Course I am."

Isis rolled her eyes"Maybe, she's plotting something from the future, but we don't know what."

"Bingo."

"And my necklace can't sense anything too. "

There was a knock on the door."Come in!"

" Are you going to chit chat there you whole life or you just forgot how to sleep at night? You'be been here three days straight!" Ryou exclaimed with a hint of worry. Their eyes widen, talking about the petit boy took them three days straight?! That's not crazy! In my opinion anyways.

Marik went beside the Pharaoh, looking at Yugi like a new born baby carried by the Pharaoh. Umm, that just sound so wrong.

" Seriously though, why did Yugi call you Papa and Uncle?" Joe ask, appearing out of no where. Malik and Bakura smiled warmly but at the same time sad, something new to the others ever since they were kids.

So Malik told the, the story.

~Ten years ago~

Bakura and Malik was travelling even though they're still young, isn't the middle of no where of the unknown dessert." Bakura, can we stop for now?" Malik whined.

" Not unless you want to get buried into the sand, then no. Besides, your stupid enough to come with me so you have to learn to survive if you want to come." Bakura said not even looking back at him.

They walked straight never turning back, or left, nor right. Then there it was.

The Village of Arkham. A village beside a large lake, lines of flowers and plants for food was there. Enough for the whole village itself to eat and decorate.

The desert sand laying beside the lake,smoothly and peacefully. They walked beside the lake,taking their time to relax and enjoy the view until one of the bushes shook.

They stop in their tracks and looked at each other before slowly walking towards the bush. Then something pop-up in between the bushes. An Amethyst star-shape hair?

When the bushes shook again they prepaired to fight but was surprised when it came out of the bush. It was a boy about 6 years old pop out of the bushes, chasing a white rabbit as if they were playing tag the whole day.

Malik heard someone shouting from a distance "Yugi-chan! It's dinner now!" The person said as she came into view. It was a woman with a snort red hair and brown eyes.

She stop running as she saw the two boys staring at her "Hey, shouldn't you boys be at home now? Wouldn't want your parents be worried now do we?" She ask as she picked up Yugi "Not at all ma'am, and we don't live here." Bakura answered "Oh goody! Visitors! come, you can stay in our home.

We're the only one who lives in our house." She said excited to have new people come to their village "Welcome to the Village of Arkham!" Yugi exclaimed happily.

A day has passed and they were all outside doing their own thing, the woman called for dinner again but this time as they were walking home, she felt someone was watching them.

She knew what they want, so she block her son and gasp "No!" Yugi shouted as blood drip onto his face, Bakura quickly took the child from his mother's grasp and tried to comfort him.

Malik was pulled down by Yugi's mother,"Malik, take care of my son." She whispered "Why us?" He ask, she just smiled and pointed at her son before she collapsed.

They went somewhere safe to hide "So, what now?"Malik ask for the last time.

"We keep the boy and take care of him." Bakura said.

Malik thought about it before he smiled, looking at Yugi. He walked over to him and whispered to his ear.

"Call me Papa and he *Points at Bakura* is your Uncle." He wink.

Bakura rolled his eyes.

** . . .I just beat my word limit! This is like, the longest chapter I have ever written! I beat the 900 something into 1000 something. But yeah! I'm proud of myself to survive like that!**

**Ta-da!~ Here is chapter 8! I did a multi-tasking job just to type and update the story online, which did work. I'm doing that again. **

**Anyways, till the next chapters readers!**

**Reviews accepted. ^_^**


	9. What I enjoy, You cannot Destroy

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

A/N: I'm sooooooooooo sleepy and tired,but I have to do what I've got to do.

And I personally don't like putting line titles there especially Povs but I have to deal with it or my chapters are...crap.

Chapter 9:What I Enjoy, you cannot destroy.

" Atem." Yugi said and giggled "I didn't know you have your own name. I mean, I was wondering why you were called the 'Nameless Pharaoh' but since you were a royal, I thought it didn't matter."

"What did you think?" The Pharaoh asked, now called himself as Atem."That your mother can't think of a name." Yugi said innocently and Atem chuckled.

3 more days before the visitors are coming into the Palace. After that, they are opening a ball for a whole week to welcome everyone who came.

That's the first part of the plan."But, you still need to call me by my title when other people is around. With the exception of our friends of course."

"I know..."

~3 Days later~

Yugi didn't like the attention he was being given throughout the first day as many Princesses had tride to kidnap him and succesfully did for two possible reasons:

One- to ask him questions concerning the Pharaoh

Two- To get the Pharaoh's attention.

"Your so cute!" Ok, so maybe it was three- because he's innocent and child looking.

All of them were allowed to go to the Ball as long as they want as long as they stay out of trouble. Yugi was also thankful no one else was putting any sweet scent, he just don't like any of the sensation/side effects it's causing. Curse the curse. Wait, what?

He knew all of the names of the visitors and some of the flashbacks he was receiving was from whom he met from the Ball, mostly from the kidnapping part. The Ball will last for a week.

Another three days have past and Yugi is already inside the Throne room for the Ball, cautious of the Princesses. He already talk to the following Royals: Princess of France, Princess Mana 'She's a childhood friend of Atem.'

Princesses of the Philippines, Twins Asuka and Mai 'They're kind with me, but a little attitudy with someone they don't really like judging by personality. And they don't have any types right now.'

Princess of Antartica, Princess Rio 'She just wanted to know the palace grounds since she said she always gets lost, she had taken a liking to me, but I know she deserves someone else.'

Prince of South Korea, Prince Jaden 'I learned he was Bi.' Prince of Thailand, Prince Chazz 'Too much pride,but has a warm heart.' Current ruler of United Kingdom, Queen Yuzu 'She adores me.' And Prince of Germany, Prince Yusei 'He's a bit like Atem's similar personality with a bit changes for future differences.

—Yugi's Pov—

I met a lot of royals today, mostly from the people who Kidnap's me but that's okay. I was surprised that they will find their partners here, and I was even more surprised when their future partners are all in here. One of them even fell in love with one of the Place guards! Shhhh... Don't tell them I gave you spoilers!

Now, I just need a plan to put them all together. Oh I know! I walked beside Prince Jaden 'I'm starting with you' " Hi Prince Jaden!" I said with a big smile "Care for a walk?" I ask him which then he returned with a nod, smiling down at me As if he had known me for years.

I talked to him while looking for a scertain somebody, until I finally spot Prince of Poland, Prince Jesse. He was just talking with one of the Princesses in the middle of the Throne room. I purposely led both of us in his direction, without Prince Jaden noticing of course.

When we were behind Jesse, I didn't even bothered saying to watch out as Jaden practically bump at Jesse, trip and fell.

Well, almost.

He was caught by Jesse before his face even touch the hard, sand dusty ground. I acted like I didn't know and kept appologizing at them both, but they weren't actually paying attention, so I used that time to escape the scene. Later on, I got bored every second that I didn't even realized I was doing it again.

It was sweet actually, you know, romance and all. I paired a couple of people already.

Prince Of Germany and Princess of Antartica, Prince Yusei and Princess Rio. I'm still not sure if they really agree with the future, but I hope they will. I tried pairing Mai to Atticus, but turns out she doesn't like men.

And Prince Chazz has a one-sided crush with Prince Jaden. I find Queen Yuzu takes a liking to Prince Astral. So I did what I once did with Prince Jaden, only in a different way. It worked out pretty well.

Princess Asuka was in love with one of the Palace guards, I could tell. They both could go well, so I led her to the guard. I escaped the scene before I get physically involved. I really like watching people fall in love with one another. No, I don't have any, and I don't need one. Because I have plenty. And that's enough for me.

Anyway, I need to go find Atem, I'm his personal servant after all.

~2 1/2 hours later~

I went to find my way out of the crowd and started looking for Atem, again. I get stuck for a while because of the other Princesses pulling me aside to either ask about the Pharaoh or adore me. I'm thankful they are only allowed to shake hands with me or pull me aside, and the rest are not allowed.

Then I accidentally bump onto someone"I'm sorry." I said looking down "It's ok." A Princess said, a hint of boyishness in her tone. She must be a Bi or Lesbian or something.

" I'm Anzu." She said smiling down at me, Why am I the shortest?!

"Yugi." I finally said smiling back at her. She has a long brown hair and sky blue eyes.

we talked while walking for a while, I reelly liked her. So instead of looking all of her past, I looked for only a half of it, just so I could see the glimps of her future. And besides, something is blocking the curse, wich bothered me a little.

Anyways, I saw a glimp of her future and I was right, she could be partners with Princess Mai. So I did the only thing I enjoyed doing in this scenario.

Matchmaking.

**And then I'm here, breaking your concentration of the story. XD Pretty much, I can literally notice my small mistakes there, but since I use a device that's carried by hand, I guess I didn't notice.**

**Sorry for two days delay, this one's long, and I bet the other coming chapters are also going to be long.**

**I also notice that my chapters gives me mood swings. I don't know about you guys but there you go. Chapter 9.**

**Reviews Accepted! XD**


	10. Cute,Sweet, and Petit

Disclaimer: I just don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! can I stop now?

A/N:Slifer's forsaken body! I didn't know a lot of readers would like my story! It's been only for a week and a lot of readers read this! And some reviewed saying they want to end it!

Wait, what?

Anyways, I'm so glad you guys like it. And as I said before, most questions are answered from the next already written chapter. **Read the bloody story, carefully.**

Into the Chapter!

Chapter 10: Cute, sweet, and Petit.

—Yami's side—

Yami was so bored, he didn't know what to do. He was invited by the Pharaoh, a childhood friend of his, but somehow can't find Atem. He don't know what his sexuality is so he didn't mind himself being unable to control himself around cute,sweet, and petit.

He sighed,he didn't like going to any Balls at all except if he gets interested. He walked around, randomly, not really caring where his feet would take him Until he spotted someone. An almost a look-a-like,just more cute and innocent.

He uncharacteristicly squealed in his head and went to the pet it's direction, silently and sneakily. 'Usually, Atem would be my only look-a-like But I didn't know we had an innocent version.' He thought.

—End of Yami's side—

Yugi, who was a little lost, was lifted a bit and was hugged tightly, but gently, at the back around his looked up to the person from his shoulder to see who lifted him up with his innocent Amethyst eyes.

His eyes Widen as he recieved some of the Man's past. And if I said 'some' I mean he just saw the basic ones. Something's blocking the curse again.

Prince Yami, Prince of Japan.

Childhood friends with Atem and the others.

Has a thing with cute,sweet, and petit. 'Well, that explains it'

Has a little crush on Atem, he don't know his sexuality. That's when a small glimp of his future showed. Yugi smiled. Yami blinked but smiled back down at him." Hello little one, what's your name?" He said, still carrying Yugi in his chest.

"Yugi."

"Yami." He said as he brought them at the Side of the Throne Room and sat with one of the chairs." So, tell me little one, who's servant are you? I can tell you're a personal servant since your wearing one." He said a he petted Yugi which made him pout.

" The little one,Yami, is my personal servant." A baritone voice said, walking to them was—"Atem, been a long time." Yami said calmly,the heat on his face didn't went unnoticed by Yugi who just giggled.

Atem chuckled at Yugi's childish features and took him from Yami, sitting down beside the said person as he put Yugi onto his lap."Geez, I'm sixteen and yet everyone seems to forget that I'm not a baby!" Yugi complained.

"Can't help it little one, you still look like you ten years old."

"I'm not that small!"

They paused,then laughed heartily. The rest of their friends were watching them oraund some hiding place, smiling warmly. Bakura and Malik was on the other side, watching the three have fun.

" Do you think they're the one?"

"I hope so."

"Let's just wait and see then."

they went to the three. "Papa!" Yugi said, leaping out of Atem's grasp as he hugged Malik and went to Bakura, hugged him saying "Uncle!" Which mad Bakura Chuckle.

" As much as I want to keep that title little one, I'm still stuck with the 'Theif King'."

"And I'm also stuck with the title they gave me."

"What?"

"Bakura's Apprentice." Malik said making Yugi laugh. Marik and Ryou followed behind them.

Atem smiled and stood up to cover Yugi's eyes as the four kissed each other passionately. Yugi was confused as first but soon realized something.

"Does that mean Marik and Ryou are soon to be my too?" Yugi suddenly said making both said person blush."Yes, little one." Malik said, grinning.

"Cool!"He brightened.

Yami, who was watching them from the sidelines, got a little bored. He was a bit upset not being with little Yugi to talk to so he came up with an idea. He grin like a Cheshire cat. Standing up and stretching for a bit, he got ready.' On three...'

'One'

Yugi was now standing beside Atem,

'Two'

Atem's hand is still covering Yugi's eyes,

'Three!'

Yami ran and scooped Yugi from Atem as he dash out of the Throne Room, bridal style. He ran through the hallway and to the balcony, away from the Throne put Yugi down while catching his breathe, smiling as he panted. Stealing the kid was harder than he thought.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked, he was surprised at first as to why Yami would just do that but it didn't matter anymore " Yeah, I'm fine. Come, let's seat over there." Yami said as he pointed over the balcony's edge. Upon sitting down, they saw—

"Wow!Ra's so beautiful!"

"Yeah, whenever Ra's rising and setting."

"I wonder what it's like in your country."

"You mean Japan? It's awesome, although we have to deal with the four seasons."

"Really? So You have...what's it called...Spint?"

"You mean Spring? Yes, we do have it. And when we do, our trees called Cherry Blossoms will bloom."

"Cool! And,and,there's another one. What was it...Winder?"

"Winter, it's very cold despite the beauty of whitness."

They talked more about Japan, changing into Yami's childhood, then to how he gets bored and teases Atem for almost everything. Ra was now fully set and they have to get back inside before they get scolded by their friends.

Yami stood up and was about to hop when he heard Yugi yelp. He quickly turned around and saw Yugi slipped. He caught him on time but he used force to pull Yugi back up. And when he did so, they were switched, Accidentaly.

"No!" Yugi screamed as he tried to reach for Yami, but failed to do so. Someone else did, Atem. He pulled Yami back up by force, stepping back as he did so. He trip but caught his balance, only for their lips to meet.

Yami paled and quickly pulled away quickly, appologizing to Atem, blushing madly. But Atem shushed him with Another kiss, but this time, with passion.

Yugi quickly escaped the scene. It was all by Accident.

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Ending: short clip of this chapter.<strong>

Atem pulled him back by force, stepping back as he did so. He almost trip, but caught his balance only for their lips to meet. Yami parted away quickly, apopologizing to Atem, blushing madly. But Atem shushed him with another kiss,and this time, with passion.

They parted for air, one blushing real bad, one smirking.

Then they heard sniffing, it was Yugi. Still looking down at the ground he said" I-I'm sorry, if-if I was more careful then...then..." Trailed off, trying to wipe away the tears that was forming and falling from his eyes.

They both look at each other then back to the boy, slowly walking towards him. Yugi took a step back, shaking and hugging himself as he did so. His confidence fading each second.

"Please don't punish me." He whimpered and the two sighed. Atem walked over and kneeled down so he could see Yugi's face."Hey, it's okay, it was all by accident anyway." He said, trying to calm the boy down. 'And besides, I kind of had fun.' He thought.

Yami, who can't watch Yugi's current condition, walk to him. Yugi tackled him with a hug at the chest, suprising both Atem and Yami.

"I-I was so scared! I-if only I didn't slip you wouldn't have switched our places by accident! or-or..." Yugi trailed off,

not even daring to say 'If only I didn't reach out for help.'as he gripped Yami's back shirt tightly, sobbing." Shh...It's okay, I'm okay now,besides, I would be guilty myself if I let you fall, little one." Yami said as he stood up,carrying Yugi bridal style because he woildn't let go of his shirt.

'Actually, I was kind of thankful I accidentaly switched our places.' He thought glancing at Atem who smiled at him in return, walking insde the Palace.

Unaware of someone, watching them on the Palace's guest window.

* * *

><p><strong>Obelisk's power of stupidity! Because I feel so stupid not knowing how to use the bloody line breaks! Well, not until now anyways. •—•<strong>

**Haha! Chapter ten is always special, for me, that is. It's the chapter number that always restarts the Moodswings. And probably the special one on this story since I think so far, is the only one that has The Other Ending. :)**

**and is longer than the others. Again, for now. We don't know yet. But there you go people, Chapter 10. ;)**

**Reviews Accepted! XD**


	11. Witch's Command

Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! so...can I stop now?

A/N:Sorry guys! I was so busy doing other things that is related to real life so I didn't have time to update. Pretty much everything is a chaos, so I don't now what's about to happen.

So before I change my mind, let's get into the chapter.

Chapter 11: Witch's Command

It was the second last day of the Week Ball party, and Téa was so frustrated. She saw Everything. The first day of the visiting, she and her sister was the last one to come in. Thanks to her oh so slow Anzu who 'takes her time' over everything.

She saw the Princesses kidnap one servant, and only that servant. She even asked what was so important about him and They said it's because he is the personal servant of the Pharaoh.

From what they had said, his name was Yugi. She had been there, but she always felt someone was watching her. The second day was when she tried to do what the other Princesses did but was stop by the Pharaoh himself. She was greatful though, she can just flirt with him.

but the next day was different. The Pharaoh's friends kept popping up whenever she tried to go and talk to Yugi. So she just stood there and watch Yugi from the side lines. At first she thought Yugi was stupid to not notice that they were approaching to the wrong direction, but when it continued like a pattern, she became suspicious.

she followed him in every angle she could fined. That's when she saw Yami. Her enemy when it comes to love for the Pharaoh, hugging his personal servant. Heck, he even called him by the real name! Unforgivable.

She followed them to the balcony, only she was at the guest room's window. When it was time for them to go back, she used this opportunity to push him off with an invisible spell. He slip, but something else pushed him. It wasn't her magic. She knew that Because the moment she sent it, it turned into thin air.

Maybe it really was an accident. Then it came to the point where the Pharaoh and Yami kissed, then went inside with the little (crying) servant. He made it happen, the one that she feared. The faer that Atem cold love someone else instead of her.

She didn't like him at all. He was like a Cupid, stranded in an unknown place, got bored and started targeting people with the use of bow and arrows and pairing them but are not supposed to be with! ' I have to do so,sthing' she thought 'He has to pay!'

* * *

><p>Yugi knew about Téa being Anzu's sister before and after he met Anzu. He's aware about Téa wearing too much perfume. He learned something too, he saw it from Anzu's past. She knew that her sister was obsessed with the Pharaoh. So he had to be careful.<p>

Well, forget about the 'careful' part because here comes Téa.

He has to thank Malik later for training him to hold his breath for three hours with or without talking...*sigh* that was one hell of a training. "Hi Yugi! I heard you were the Pharaoh's personal servant from another princesses so sorry if I already know your name." She said.

"That's okay. Well, good day to you Princess..." He pretended he didn't know her name " Téa" she said " Princess Téa, but do you think we could talk later this day? I am quit busy right now. It is best to talk when someone is not busy, we can talk as long as we want." Yugi said, hoping she would agree.

Téa thought about it for a while before nodding " Okay, after I bring the laundry and wash it we can meet at the garden in three hours from now, alright?" He ask and she nodded. Bidding their goodbyes before going to two different directions.

~3 hrs. Later~ -Téa's POV-

There are so many ways to teach that boy a lesson. Just so many that I can't even choose! I want to torture him for everything! I want him to suffer. No, he HAS to suffer. I can see him, running towards me, smiling.

Oh how I hate that smile. It makes me want to punch him just so that smile turns into a frown. What's this feeling? It's not anger at all...relief? Why should I feel relieve?! I don't even know him!

"Hello Princess Téa." he said to me. I don't like his voice! makes me want to do it. "Hello Yugi." I said. But I want to push him against the wall. "So, what is it that you want?" I can't stop myself. I slap him. "Why?!" was the first thing I said.

I didn't care about what was happening right now because there's no one there. I punch him in the stomach. He gasp in pain. How I love that sound coming out of him... But I feel...guilty?

I kicked him." I don't like you!" I screamed. I gave him my last blow which sent him to the wall. I angrily turned around. Satisfied with what I'd done.

Now I don't think he'll repeat those mistakes again once I said this " Stop pairing everyone when they are not even meant to be together." And walked out.

-End of Téa's POV-

Yugi was doomed. When Téa slap him, it was half expected. Since he just met her, he only saw a little bit from her past. She just wants to get on Atem's bed and power. What's worse, she's a witch. A real pain-in-your-brain witch.

Then she punch him, he gasp taking the too sweet purfume in. 'Oh no.' Now, he was gasping for air. Too much of the perfume got into him That made him go weaker and weaker.

the last thing he heard from her was "Stop pairing everyone when they are not even meant to be together." Before walking out. He then realize that she was mainly talking about Atem and Yami. But he can't stop it. Not now, nor ever.

Téa walking out of the room is the only thing he was relief of. He didn't like what was happening, and his eye lids are getting more heavier. 'Must...Stay...awake...'

His eye lids drop.

~2 hrs. Later~

A man wearing a white and gold Priest uniform, a head dress that had a big gold plate design and white cloth hanging down, blue eyes wearing the Millenium Ring past by, nearly missed Yugi. He noticed the limp body.

'Oh no. We're going to get in trouble for this if the Pharaoh and the Prince see him in this condition.' He thought as he picked the limp body and hurried to the healing chambers. SLAM!

The door banged as he scurried to one of the rough beds. Isis came after "Mahado, what in the name of Ra was that for?" She said until she spotted the limp form of the boy lying on the bed.

"Yugi? What happened?!" She exclaimed as she hurried to check the boy while Mahado just told her he only found him there. Ryou came, confused as to why Isis was running around the healing chambers when she told them their not supposed to run, when He noticed Yugi on the bed.

He started helping too, getting all the medication things they needed. They didn't want Atem to get mad. And since Prince Yami took a liking to Yugi (and even said he would torture them using a secret technique if someone dares to do anything violent to the boy) They'll hunt that person down and combine their 'Powers' to make them suffer.

But didn't know it was someone else.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the very big delay, I was hoping I could update last Tuesday or Wednesday but ended up being me barely even updated last week. Don't worry, I'm still continuing it. -_-**

**Let's just hope my fire won't die and me not ending up being too lazy to update. Well, until the next written chapter everyone! ^.^**

**Reviews Gladly Accepted! XD**


	12. What I'll do

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Yu-Gi-Oh! *grunts*

A/N:Hey! Since I didn't get to update the whole week last week, I might as Well continue .Just so I could relax for a bit. Oh, and before I changed the names from the last chapter (Instead of Téa it was both Anzu and Téa), I laughed at how confusing it was. XD

Chapter 12: What I'll do.

Atem and Yami was walking, already making lovey-dovey with each other when they came across the Healing Chambers.

They were happy and is having a great time together but their friends just has to ruin their moments.

They don't know what happened and decided to eavesdrop before entering. They pressed their ears onto the door.

—Inside the Healing Chambers—

"The bloody hell is wrong with these people?!" Bakura yelled in frustration "They should've known not to touch the Pharaoh's servant!" He added as he pace back and forth.

So forget what I said from the Pharaoh being angered first.

"Calm down, Bakura! I'm sure we'll find out who it is." Ryou said uncomfortably." And if we find this person?" Malik asked darkly.

"I'll kill'em. I'll bloody kill that bastard!" Bakura exclaimed. Ryou and Malik slap him but sides. Ouch..."I said, CALM DOWN!" Ryou scolded.

Bakura huffed and walk towards the chamber's door. Opening it, two people fell face first to the floor.

"Hmph. I didn't now royals can be eavesdroppers." Bakura said sarcasticly. The two said Royals groaned as they stood up and dusted themselves off.

"What's—" Yami was about to ask when he spotted Yugi tucked in the very comfortable bed you can ever find inside this chamber.

He walked over "What happened?" Yami asked with no emotions laced into it. He sat beside the sleeping form of Yugi. "Someone..." Malik started.

"Someone bloody beat him up!" Bakura snap "And now he's in a freacking coma!" He continued. "Don't tell me..." Atem said "For how long?" Jou asked.

"It usualy last two to three weeks but we don't know how much he sniffed the we do know it was a strong one." Isis explained and Some of them got confused with the explanation.

Bakura, Malik, Isis, and Atem sighed. They forgot to explain why Yugi was in a coma and how. So they told them about the curse,

how it functions,

what to do when it happens,

who to avoidand what not to do.

Jou and Marik complained as to why they didn't tell them earlier while Seto, Mahad, and Yami just stared at the poor servant.

Yugi didn't looked like he was cursed at all. He looked more blessed and innocent than cursed and sined. Well then, they have to be more careful now.

—Téa's POV—

Ha! I'm so happy I did that, it makes my Frustration go away. Now that that is settled, I just need to do something for Yami.

I've got to stop them from falling in love Too deep! Atem should fall for me, not him! I've got to do something!

There's some rumours about Yami. I wonder what it is..."No Téa, not another of your sick plans." I looked at my door to find my sister looking at me.

"What do you mean sweety?" I said sweetly. "Stop with what you're thinking. I saw what happened! I saw how you just punched Yugi!"

I narrowed my eyes "So what? He paired you up with some sick woman and now your being kind to him?! You don't even know what he's really up to!"

"'So what?!' Are you stupid? He's the Pharaoh's personal servant!" She shrieked. I wasn't surprised. He deserved it anyways.

But I still didn't know why I felt a tug of guilt Myself, why?

I ignored her and pushed her out then locked the door. She was banging the door but I didn't care.

Ok, forget about the rumours, change of plan, I just have to with them for a bit. Oh, this is going to be fun, So I started making some potions.

—End of Téa's POV—

The last day of the Week Ball wasn't all so peaceful.

Some Princes and Princesses kept on looking for little Yugi saying that they needed to talk to him and thank him about something,

but since The said boy wasn't there and is in a coma, they needed to find a way to excuse him especially when the Pharaoh's there. He IS the Pharaoh's personal servant after all.

And they'll be more suspicious as to why his personal servant wasn't there to assist him.

Until the end of the last day for the Week Ball, the whole group was tired and went to their own chambers after saying goodnight to each other.

Except for Atme and Yami. They went straight to the Healing Chambers. While they were walking down the hall, talking to each other about Yugi, they heard a loud BANG! And screams.

They rushed towards the Healing Chamber, hoping the bot was there laying peacefully asleep from the coma even though they know something else happened.

And when they opened the door, they saw something unexpected.

Again.

**Hey! I was guessing that readers are waiting for the next chapters. And since I didn't update last week, I might as well try this week. And i went back into a short written chapter. Sorry!**

**Don't worry though, it won't last forever. I mean the shortness not the story.**

**Reviews accepted! XD**


	13. Third Stage

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! *yawns*

A/N: I honestly don't know if this story is going to be long but let's just see. ^.^

Trust me...this "curse" is going to get weirder and weirder every chapter. Until you don't get it anymore. XD

Into the Story!

Chapter 13: Third Stage

The chamber was a chaos. It was like a Tornado just barged inside before they even came in.

What surprised them the most was the person who's screaming. "Yugi!" Yami and Atem called at the same time But he can't hear them.

Pain was screeching through the boy's screaming that's when they noticed something wasn't right from Yugi.

His once Amethyst orbs were now a crystal white ones. His body was tensed and stiffily glowed under the moonlight. He's feet wasn't touching the ground. His screams of pain felt like no one could hear him.

They were helpless.

Everyone in their group came to take a look on what was happening since they could sense It.

Seto, Mahad, and Isis even tried to calm the boy down and wake to his senses but failed to do so as the curse was making it worse.

—Yami's POV—

I can't just stand here, I've got to do someting! I know about the curse, I've read it once, and my father was telling me stories about it.

There was no cure, but there is a way of controlling it. Well, there were two ways of controlling it,

But I don't know if it was okay to do that, especially because it's my secret no one should know. Ugh, that shout that's coming from Yugi feels like it wasn't his.

Or is it? Well, if the first way of controlling this didn't work, then I've got no choice but to do this.

Just for Yugi.

—End of Yami's POV—

Tears were now falling from Yugi's face. Suddenly, a faint shadow a floated towards him and that dark mist slowly surrounded his body.

His once terrified face slowly went calm and his body began to relax from the mist's touch. Yugi's eyes slowly drifting to sleep as it's Amethyst orbs are faintly coming back.

He landed softly on his feet from the air. Yami, who was a little dizzy, ran up to catch Yugi's body and caught him just in time before Yugi's face kiss the hard, dusty floor.

The others followed shortly after they got over their shocked state. Atem was the first to speak "Yami, what was that?" He asked.

"That was so cool! I've heard about it but I've never really saw one and now, I have!" Mahado said, a bit childish that Isis has to scold him.

"Where'd you learn it, anyways?" Malik asked

"I...That was...Ummm...It's—" Yami hesitated, pulling Yugi closer to him.

"Hey, it's alright if you don't want to talk about it." Ryou said calmly.

"It ain't a problem." Jou said with a comforting smile. He smiled back and look at Atem, who was smiling at him too.

But he knew he has to tell them sooner or later 'When the time comes' he thought as he looked down at the person he was holding, Yugi was sleeping calmly.

"We need a plan" Seto suddenly said "Mhm, we can't just leave him here. Not when the curse is growing." Malik said making everyone glance in shock except Bakura and Yami who knew about this.

"The curse grows?"Jou asked "But how?"

"Yeah, the curse grows into four different stages." Bakura said

"First stage: seeing the whole past and the glimps of future." he continued

"Second stage: a complete matchmaker" Malik

"Third stage Would be this, orbs turning crystal white and uncontrollable flashbacks that's too powerful for him to handle." Bakura

"And the last one..." Malik trailed off.

"The last one is stage four: turning into an unknown creature." Yami said making their heads turn to him.

"H-how did you know?" Malik asked

"I, I Accidently read about the curse from a lost book in my home country. My father also tells me some of the stories about that curse." Yami

"Is there any way we could remove the curse?" Jou

"There is no cure because it is permanent but there are two ways of controlling it...except stage four though." He sighed "Apparently, that black mist you saw is called the Shadow Magic. That's another way of controlling it." Yami said calmly.

"You said 'another way', but what IS the other way of controlling this curse?" Isis turn to ask.

" Yeah, it's emotions But I guess it didn't work because of how soft Yugi's heart is, it's easier for him to get emotional either from his past or from others."

They all nodded. But he was surprised that they didn't question him about his Shadow Magic or from where he got it.

"I don't understand, that bloody Third stage shouldn't have opened. It's too bloody early." Bakura hissed.

"Then when was it supposed to open?" Marik asked.

" When he turns 23." Malik answered "16 is the age of matchmaking. That's what we heard." He continued "He just started to become a matchmaker from the first day of the visiting."

"How'd you know all of this anyway?" Seto asked this time

"Yugi once dreamed about some of his mother's past and told us about it. The rest would be from old tales that we had heard." Bakura said.

They were thinking for a while on how things will work until Yami thought of something that might help. He was about to say something when Ryou beat him to it."Who will keep Yugi?"

"How about Yami. I mean, he DID have the power to control Yugi's curse using Shadow Magic." Marik said in a matter-of-factly.

"That is true. Then Yami it is." Seto said a little too formal that made him earn a smack in the head from his lover.

They turned their heads towards Yugi and Yami to take a better look before giving an approving nod.

Biding Their goodnight to each other again in this very tiring day, they went back to their respective chambers. Atem went with Yami and Yugi though. He didn't want Yugi to be like this.

They all don't.

—With Bakura,Ryou, Malik, and Marik.—

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Marik asked, not really wanting to leave the petit boy's side after what had happened.

" Oh I'm sure he'll be fine, sweety. Besides, if something bad happens to my little Yugi under their care, I'll punish them and torture the one who made Yugi-chan Suffer." Malik said a little too sadisticaly.

"Of course, those two knows better than to leave Yugi like that. And if they did, there's got to be a reason behind it. If he get's hurt, there's just too many bloody reasons behind it, Baka." Bakura said he smack Malik's head playfully.

Malik took this as a cue to put his arms around Marik's waist and pulled him to their side of the hall way to their chambers.

Bakura smirked and carried Ryou bridal style causing the said albino shocked and went to their own chambers across Malik and Marik.

What'll happen next is non of our business.

For now.

**Hey guys! I wouldn't lie about the chapter going short to long and long to short, no? Anyways, yeah, I honestly don't know if this story is going to be long but let's just hope I'm still continuing it. No promises!**

**I do this for fun people, so be happy!**

**Reviews Accepted! XD**


	14. Puzzle pieces

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: Hey! It's not been a long time! I wonder who reacted whenever I take this long to update. I mean, seriously, it didn't even take a month before I updated. Thanks to my fire.

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 14: Puzzle Pieces.

_"Please, leave them alone!" A woman with short red hair said, begging to someone while hugging the bump in her tummy._

_"This village is not even worthy! What's the use of the world?" Another woman shrieked, wearing a pointy purple hat and a witch's clothing, along with the wand she was holding. Her Icy Sky Blue eyes looking straight at the Red hair. _

_" I put a curse!" She started,"That this Year's newborns will turn into a beast, and forever will seek the past to the glimps of the future, may it be against or not, unknown or not!" She shouted as she waved her wand._

* * *

><p>He Flinched.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Two little girls was hiding in the bushes, afriad they might get caught. But by who?<em>

_They were watching the scene happen. One has long brown hair and the other had a short brown hair, they both have Sky blue eyes. _

_After the woman said the curse, black and white mists surrounded the whole village. The woman then turned to face their direction, tears forming in her eyes._

_She was guilty. But she had to do it, For the safety of them all. She knew it would create a great chaos, even war, but she had to do it._

_Or a bloodshed will spread._

* * *

><p>He groaned<p>

* * *

><p><em>It shifted, it was before the curse happened. A man, lean and strong, dressed as the Emperor of a country, was talking to the woman who's dressed as a witch. <em>

_"That place, curse it." He said._

_"What? But my sister live there!" She said_

_"That's why you need to curse it, I don't want them in peace, witch."_

_"She's pregnant! I can't just randomly curse it! You even promised me not to touch that village!" She shrieked._

_"Haha, I'm not the one who's touching it, you are. And if you didn't put a curse there, then it'll just turn into a bloodshed, witch." He said as he glanced at the two girls who was unknowingly eavesdropping to their conversation while chating and reading at the same time._

_"Fine! but don't you DARE lay a weapon on my people, Emperor." She yelled as the Emperor leave the place._

* * *

><p>"He'll...No..." He said.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The girls were running towards the beautiful village "Aunt Felicia! Aunt Felicia!" They called.<em>

_" What is it dear?" Said a woman who was pregnant. "We want to protect our dearest cousin, Aunt Felicia!" The short hair said, _

_"Yeah, we want him to be different from the others! We want to see him cute and cuddly." The long haired said._

_The woman chuckled at their childish desires, but she also want her baby to be special."Alright girls, make sure to protect your cousin, okay?" She finally said._

_the Girls beamed in delight. So the girls put out a spell barrier to protect the little one inside the big bump. _

_Not really wanting their Aunt to worry about the news of the curse that'll be put on this village, they put the spell barrier for to reasons:_

_For the baby not to deform_

_and to not suffer from the curse._

_That second reason was spread throughout the village because doing both is too much for the two. They can only do both for one or two people._

_That's when their mother came._

_and they hid._

* * *

><p>He stirred.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Their mother was crying. She didn't want anything to happen to her Village and yet she herself put a curse to them.<em>

_She didn't want to, so she put a challenging one and not the hard one. She felt guilty. She felt angry. And here she was, crying her heart out._

_The girls went up to their mother, she hugged hugged her back. "Shh...It's ok now, mom." The short haired whispered._

_"We did what we can do." whispered the long haired._

_"Thank you...both Of you..." their mother whispered in relief._

_The next day, the mother secretly cast a spell at both her daughter to block their memories of the past and replaced with a fake one, not too much, just enough for them not to blurt out what really happened._

_The short haired was thought of witch crafts and beauty while the long haired learned how to love and forgive, both were taught how to defend theirselves._

_Until they grew._

_And she died._

* * *

><p>The Third stage happened again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It shifted again. <em>

_There_ _standing_ _in the middle of the Throne Room, was the Emperor and his wife. "Pharaoh, since we are a close friend. Is it ok to ask for a request?" He said._

_"And what might it be, Emperor?" The Pharaoh asked._

_"We would like our child to be betrothed to your child, whatever their gender might be?" He finally said._

_"Hm..." The Pharaoh thought about it and looked at his wife, asking her silently. She just smiles at him and said "It's ok dear, me and his wife are also close friends." She winked while rubbing her tummy._

_"And we'd also be happy if our children would be together for their own generation." She finished. The Pharaoh nodded in understanding. _

_"Alright. But let the fates deside if they really are meant together. We don't want to force them when it comes to love." He finally said._

_Everyone nodded. _

_Both Queens are happy with the decision._

* * *

><p>He felt something...Soft?<p>

* * *

><p><em>A boy with a tri-coloured hair and Crimson eyes, pale skin, was suffering from harsh training from his father.<em>

_His father was training him from something...dark. He didn't like it, not a single bit._

_But his father said it was for future preferences. In their break times, his father would tell him stories about myths and curses. _

_He would search it up in the library of he wanted to know more about them. Then he found a lost book. He read it, he liked it._

_His father told him not to tell anyone about this training, he needs this as the Prince of their country._

_"Hide it from everyone." His father said._

_"Even your own mother."_

* * *

><p>He cried.<p>

* * *

><p>Flashes of images from different perspective keeps on appearing. Then his eyes shot open.<p>

He blinked a couple of times before he sat up abruptly that he felt pain inside of him. He can't remember anything as to why he was laying in the bed in the first place but then that memory was slowly coming in.

He groaned. That cruel witch is really just no fun at all. What did he do to her anyways?

He knew it was from the beating and being in a coma for who-knows-how long laying in the bed. It makes him so numb.

He looked around and noticed that he wasn't in the Healing chambers. He wasn't in his own room either.

The room had a Crimson curtain, 'Japanese table...Japanese, I must be in Prince Yami's room...But why?' He thought as the door opened

revealing a man wearing the Millenium Ring "I see that you are awake." He said. "Who?" Yugi asked, his voice hoarse.

"Mahado" The man said as he gave him water to drink." H-how long was I out?" Yugi asked as he finished drinking.

"A month."

"What?!"

"Yugi!"

**Aaaaand here I am again, breaking your consentration off of the story. XD**

**Not cruel right? Anyways, I got tired of what I was doing in real life so I didn't get to update that easily because of the busy work. **

**At least I type the paragraphs bits by bits until I finally finish it. So no complaining readers! **

**Reviews Accepted! XD**


	15. Just Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Happy?

A/N: Hey! I'm still having a hard time squishing On writing this on my schedules and I find it challenging. And by the way, you guys gives me shivers down my spine... In a good way...

...Because this story is very well straight forward...and I'm not saying "Yes" either...for who-knows-whatever reasons there is.

Chapter 15: Just Love.

Yugi ran towards Bakura's Chamber, having a feeling that he'll throw a royal tantrum especially when he had a coma this long.

As if on cue, he could hear Bakura's angry shouting and things breaking.

"The hell is wrong with this world?!" Bakura said as another item break.

"A whole freaking month?! That is not normal!" A vase fell.

Yugi got closer.

"Now what are we going to do?! We can't let Aurora's history repeat again!"

"Bakura, that's Aurora's own curse. It's not her fault that the witch decided to curse her from her birth." Malik calmly said.

Yugi got to the door.

"Yugi's curse is different. You should remember that he doesn't like seeing you in this situation just because of him, we'll regret that."

"Heh, like last time."

"Yep."

Yugi knocked. Bakura and Malik sighed when they said "Come in." At the same time.

They Froze. Yugi was there, standing in front of them like nothing happened. "Papa, Uncle, I thought we talked about this." He said breaking them in their frozen state...Pfft, Frozen.

"Yugi!" Mahado shouted from a distance. He got in just in time to look at the three and felt a bit awkward. "Umm...Should I go?"

"No." Bakura said with a frown. "Mahado, you follow Yugi E-V-E-R-Y-W-H-E-R-E he goes. Got that?" He said.

"What? But Uncle, I'm Fine!"

"No! I can't let that happen to you again!"

"We can't let it happen to you again." Someone said behind them. "A-Atem, I'm really sorry." Yugi said as he kneeled down the floor which surprised everyone.

"I-I was gone for a month and I didn't even do my duties as your personal servant and, and I almost let Prince Yami fell when I was supposed to be in his place—"

He was cut by someone who suddenly picked him up from his form and hugged him tightly "...and not him being hurt..." He trailed as he was surprised by the sudden grip.

"Yugi, Don't you EVER say that again!" It was Yami.

"But Prince Yami—"

"No!" he hugged him closer making Yugi's head placed under his chin.

"It's really—"

"Yugi!" Atem cut in, "That's enough." he said while Yami just nuzzled into Yugi's hair. It was soft.

Yugi, who didn't want to not do his duty as Atem's personal servant, stopped Trying to reason. He guessed he should restart today. "But why do I need Mahado?"

"You are not going to start your duties yet, Yugi. Your body's still sore from beeing so still in The bed." Atem informed him.

"We even need to move you around for a bit on the bed so you won't get so still." Mahado said.

Now that he think about it, his body's reacting from it. And it hurts. Yami, who noticed Yugi's weight getting heavier, guessed he was feeling the affects now.

"How about going back to my room, hm?" He said as He carried him, yet again, in bridal style. "I-I can walk on my own." He stuttered as he tried to get out of Yami but failed to do so as his body was tired from what had happened.

So he just let his exhausted body rest in Yami's grip as he closed his eyes, too tired to do anything.

* * *

><p>The next day, Yugi was sent back to the Healing Chambers, him reasoning that he will get bored if he stay in the same place.<p>

So now, he was walking towards the Healing Chambers with the help of Mahado.

"Mahado, shouldn't you be with the other High Priests?" Yugi ask as they were getting closer to the door.

"I only go with them during meetings and trials in the Throne Room."

"Oh."

"I haven't seen you in any meetings or trials at all Yugi, aren't you supposed to be with the Pharaoh all the time?" He asked.

"Mahado, I think you have forgotten something."

"What?"

" I was in a coma for a month."

"Oh, right."

They got to the door and opened it, Revealing Isis moving all around. She turned around to see Both of them, Yugi smiling brighly. "Isis!"

"Yugi?" She ask, wondering if she was hallucinating but here he was, standing beside Mahado.. "Mahado?"

"Yep. Here' Yugi. Atem ordered me to bring him here and Bakura told me to stay with him...didn't even know why I'm following his orders.." He said, saying the last part quietly as possible.

It didn't go unnoticed by Yugi who just giggled. She ran towards them so she could give him a hug. But he found something shiny on the floor.

So he suddenly crouched down on the right side and tried to pick it up, when he felt someone's legs stumble at him side, making both adults fall.

On top of each other.

Isis at the top.

Mahado at the bottom.

They blushed.

They were in a very, very uncomfortable position.

Because their lips met.

Just like that.

But Yugi, on the other hand, didn't care a single thing about his friends as he tried to look at the shiny thing he picked up. It was part of a jewel.

He better tell someone about this. It was a diamond piece. So he had to tell Atem later.

Isis and Mahado shared one last Wide eyes look before they snapped back to reality, as they felt their lips touched each other.

Isis hurriedly got up from their "very, very uncomfortable" position. Mahado stayed still for a moment before getting up himself.

Yugi turned around just in time of him not seeing the "ungrateful" scene. "Isis, where's everyone?" He asked.

"Oh, um.. They're with their lovers Yugi. You know how our group works, right?" She said, smiling.

"Oh, alright. Yeah, I know how our group works. Oh and Isis, we didn't close the door yet." He replied while pointing at the door.

Mahado, who was once in daze, closed the door behind him.

" Hey Isis,"

"Yeah?" She went back to her previous work.

"Our friends are lovers with each other, right?"

"Yes."

"And if Papa Malik and Marik are together,"

"Mhm."

"Uncle Bakura and Ryou,"

"That's right."

"Priest Seto and Jou,"

"Obviously."

"Then is your lover Mahado?"

"Ye— what? NO!" Isis and Mahado said at the same time While Yugi just blink innocently, "No? But I thought that's how our group works?"

"Yugi, not all of us have to have... A lover..." Mahado said while Isis was just blushing madly.

"Oh, ok."

For a minute they stared at each other until they were back to their "normal state".

Mahado decided to read a book, Isis was checking her herbs medicine, while Yugi just sat there, swaying his feet carelessly

When he ask "Isis?"

"What is it Yugi?"

"Who do you think my lover is?"

Her eyes widen "Dear Ra, Yugi!"

**XD Hey! "Nevermind I'll find, someone like you~" I am sooooo sorry again But we can't help it, no? And this chapter wasn written, it was extra since I wanted to take it slowly.**

**And I noticed that Mahado was a bit out of his own age's maturity. He's one Year older than Isis.**

**Until the next chapter then.**

**Reviews accepted! XD**


End file.
